


Death Knoll of Mercy

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Lyiying, One character knows about it the other doesn't, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: She finally met his eyes, but she could not look at him for more than a second before she dropped to her knees, face in her hands. He started, wanting to go and help her, but she held a hand out in protest. He sat back down, heart nearly beating from his chest with worry.“Basilio is...Basilio’s dead...” Robin had spoken quietly, so quietly that if there had been another noise nearby he wouldn't have heard her. But as it was, the tent had been nearly silent, and her words reached his ears like a death knoll.“He’s...dead?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm the first person to think of this, but if you married Lon'qu...Robin is bound to feel some guilt about planning to fake Basilio's death. He clearly means the world to Lon'qu, so it couldn't have been something she did without considering that. This isn't the happiest fic ever, but since we all know that Basilio is fine, it's not the saddest either.
> 
> p.sI know the title's cheesy, shhh.

“Robin?” Lon’qu perked up at the footsteps coming towards their tent. She’d been occupied in a meeting all day, and though he would never admit it, he had been lonely and eager to see his wife again. When the tent flap lifted, however, it didn't reveal the weary smile he had come to expect after her long, busy days. Her mouth was contorted in a grimace, and her gaze was trained on the ground, not once meeting his.

He stood to meet her, placing a hesitant hand on her arm, “What’s wrong?”

“Lon’qu...” her voice was strained, and her eyes plead something from him, but he couldn’t decipher what, and that frightened him, “Sit down, please...”

Still concerned, he complied with her request, sitting with crossed legs on their large fur, looking up at her with nervous expectancy.

“You know...” she took a deep shuddering breath, “You know that Basilio and Flavia helmed a diversion force against Walhart, yes?”

“Yes...”

She finally met his eyes, but she could not look at him for more than a second before she dropped to her knees, face in her hands. He started, wanting to go and help her, but she held a hand out in protest. He sat back down, heart nearly beating from his chest with worry.

“Basilio is...Basilio’s dead...” Robin had spoken quietly, so quietly that if there had been another noise nearby he wouldn't have heard her. But as it was, the tent had been nearly silent, and her words reached his ears like a death knoll.

“He’s...dead?” his tone was rife with disbelief. She nodded pitifully, body beginning to shake with sobs.

He shook his head, “That’s not possible. Not him. He-” he began to tremble, though neither of them knew if it was from rage or sorrow, “Walhart struck him down?”

She sniffed, “Yes. Only Khan Flavia and a handful of soldiers survived and made it alive. And...” she looked up again, “Flavia saw him fall with her own eyes. There is no doubt.”

Lon’qu was silent for a moment, the only sound filling the tent being Robin’s sobbing.

“Since I was a child,” she nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke again, “I have admired him. I was thirteen when he met me, and was only fifteen when I became his champion. He is,” he paused, “ _Was_ my model for strength and valor. For him to be dead is incomprehensible to me.”

“Lon’qu-”

“ _Right now, I’d like to kill Walhart myself.”_

The absolute fury and conviction in his tone sent a chill down Robin’s spine. Lon'qu would challenge anyone to a duel, regardless of time or place, and he certainly showed no mercy to his foes, but she had never heard him speak with such venom or emotion.

“But I am not strong enough,” he clenched his fist tightly, then released it with resignation, “I’m lacking in every way. I do not have Basilio’s strength, his keen senses, or his warrior’s heart. To think I could do what he couldn't is preposterous and foolhardy.”

She nearly crawled over to him, gripping his free hand. He held back just as tightly, “I'm not worthy to call myself his champion, much less his successor. I could not hope to avenge him. But I will lend this fury to our cause. I will fight with the strength of someone whom Basilio trained himself.”

His voice had been cold and monotone for his whole declaration,  but when he finished, his erratic breathing revealed the pan he was really feeling.

“It’s...” she increased the strength of the hold she had on his hand, laying her head against his heaving chest, “It’s alright to cry. No one but me will see it.”

The noise he made seemed like he wanted to protest the notion, but he thought better of it, freeing his hand to wrap both arms around her. The tears he shed were silent but many. She struggled to free an arm so she could wipe the warm droplets from his cheeks as they flowed.

“It’s alright...” she muttered softly, “It’ll be alright...”

They embraced like that for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally released her.

“I must go speak with Flavia.”

She looked up at him, surprised, “Can you handle that?”

He simply stood, rubbing at his red eyes, “I must.”

And he left.

As his footsteps grew farther and farther away, Robin’s heart sank deeper in her stomach. The tears she had shed were real, but they did not stem from grief. Lying to her spouse was something she dreading doing, and falsely telling him the man he saw as a father was dead was an act beyond forgiveness. But to save his life in the end, it must be done...

...she ground the butts of her palms into her eyes to stop the fresh tears, standing up to brush herself off. Lon’qu would likely need her help in talking to Flavia, and she had many good deeds owed to him left to make up for her great sin.•

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Lon'qu in AGES so I'm a bit rusty with him, lemme know if I got him down!


End file.
